Lanas Tog
Lanas Tog was a Kerluhm T'lan ImassMemories of Ice, Dramatis Personae warrior who claimed to be the last of her clan. Her features were described as extraordinarily heavy, her brow ridge a skinless shelf of bone, stained dark brown, and her cheek bones swept out and high to frame flattened oval-shaped eye sockets. Cold-hammered copper fangs capped her upper canines. She did not wear a helm and had long hair, bleached white, which dangled to either side of her broad, chinless face, weighted at the ends with shark teeth. Her voice was distinctly feminine.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.741 She wore tattered skins.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.786 In Memories of Ice On their way to battle the Pannion Seer in Coral, Lady Envy and her party found Lanas floating adrift in Coral Bay on a fragment of a Meckros floating city. She was pierced through the back and chest by three arcane infused black-iron broadswords of unfamiliar design.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.738-741 She was traveling to the Second Gathering and brought news of the fates of the Ifayle and of her own Kerluhm T'lan Imass on the continent of Assail. Both clans were caught in an intractable battle with a human enemy. After eight months, the T'lan Imass had lost 29,814 Kerluhm and 22,200 Ifayle. Lanas joined Envy's party for a time after Tool had left them and travelled with them to Coral. Envy suspected she must hate Tool for having spoken against the Ritual of Tellann, but after millenia as a T'lan Imass, Lanas had come to agree with the First Sword.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.786-787 During the Battle of Black Coral, Lanas fought her way into the Pannion Seer's keep where she found Tool with his sister Kilava. She and Tool agreed to find the Summoner of the Second Gathering together much to Kilava's disdain.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.939-940 Lanas and Tool found Silverfox within the reborn Tellann and the First Sword convinced her to release the T'lan Ay. Then Lanas escorted her to where the other T'lan Imass had gathered.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.958-959 This time the Summoner begged their forgiveness and offered to release the from their Vow. But Pran Chole declined her offer and said there was nothing to forgive. Based on Lanas' report, there were still kin who needed their help. Until they were rescued, the T'lan Imass would need the power granted by the Vow and the Vow would remain. Silverfox announced she would accompany them.Memories of Ice‎, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.971-973 In Assail Lanas discovered the Kerluhm Bonecaster, Ut'el Anag, and his warriors awakening in a moraine left by a retreating Jaghut icewall on Assail.Assail (novel), Chapter 7 She used Ut'el to continue the fight against the Jaghut of Assail without informing him of the Imass Redemption brought by Silverfox. When Ut'el discovered Lanas' deception, he scattered her to dust in an "ages-long dismissal".Assail (novel), Chapter 15 Notes and references Category:Females Category:Kerluhm Category:T'lan Imass